


Simple Repairs

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hints of Cas and Dean, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After Cas looses a button on his coat Mary teaches him how to sew.





	Simple Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely in Season 14 but no spoilers  
> Also just a small hint of Cas/Dean. Can be read as such or not up to readers.

Mary walked into the Bunker. She had returned from a hunt involving a witch and she was tired. She knew that her sons were out on their own as Sam had texted her a few hours earlier that they had gone out on a hunt while she was gone. As far as she knew she had the bunker to herself. She gave a smile sigh as she dropped her gear off on the war room table; she’ll put it up later she decided. She wondered into the kitchen to raid Dean’s beer stash when she noticed Cas sitting at the table. She didn’t expect the angel to be home.

            “Evening Cas.” She greeted what she considered to be her third son.

            He looked up at her and gave a small smile. “Evening Mary.” He looked kind of down she noted.

            “You okay?” She asked. She got a beer out of the fridge and offered him one which he declined. She noticed he wasn’t wearing his famous outfit and she was about fifty percent sure he was in Dean’s lounge clothes. She made a note to buy some for Cas as Dean’s didn’t fit him very well.

            He rubbed his face. “It was a rough hunt me and Jack were on. He went to bed shortly when we got back. He was pretty tired.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I made it as far as the kitchen after I dropped off our clothes in the laundry.”

            She smiled. She was glad that her sons had taught Cas some basic human things such as washing clothes. “Any trouble?” She asked and sat down with him.

            He shook his head. “No not really. I remembered to separate the clothes this time.”

            She laughed. “Good glad to hear it.” About that time the she heard the dryer buzz indicating it was done.

            “I’ll be back.” He got up and headed into the laundry room that was near the kitchen. She sipped her beer when she heard him yell. “Oh no!”

            She leaped up and headed into the laundry room. “What’s wrong?”

            He held up his signature coat. She didn’t see what was wrong with it. “Two of the buttons fell off.” He grumbled as he pulled the buttons out of the dryer.

            “Oh,” Mary said with a shrug. “I thought maybe a stain didn’t come out or something.” Being a hunter most clothes either got torn or so blood stained they had to toss them out. She knew that his angel mojo helped keep the coat in mostly working shape but sometimes he would wash it because Dean had told him once that using angel power didn’t mean it was clean.

            Cas shook his head. “I can’t use my powers to replace buttons though.” He said. His voice was a little sad as he held the buttons.

            “You can just sew them back on.” She said

            He frowned. “I don’t know how.”

            “Oh is that all?” She asked. “I can teach you how.”

            “You can?” He tilted his head slightly

            She nodded. “Sewing is a basic skill. Did Sam and Dean not teach you?”

            He shook his head. “No I guess a situation never arose for it so they never did.”

            “Meet me in the kitchen I’ll get some thread and a needle.” She left and headed to her room. She kept a sewing kit in there for clothes repair. She picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. Cas was sitting at the table his coat draped across it like a table cloth. “Okay,” She started as she sat down. “I may not be able to cook but my parent taught me how to sew.” In case she needed to sew up a fell hunter. She took the coat and laid it across her lap and laid the kit on the table. “First you find a thread that matches the string used on the clothing.” She picked up a few spools and looked at the coat until she found the right tan color. “Then you get you enough thread to sew it back on,” She unwrapped the string. “You want enough to keep the button on.” She snipped the thread with scissors. “Then you tie a knot at the end. This keeps the thread from pulling through.” She then selected a needle. “Then you pull the string through the needle.” She did it in one try and was impressed with herself. She laid the button where it used to be. “First you come from the back.” She threaded the needle through the eye of the button. “Then you go through another eye.” She said and she pushed the needle through another eye of the button. “And you repeat it until you get enough thread built up.” She held the article out to him. “You try.”

            He took it and looked at the needle and thread like it personally offended him. He took the needle pulled it through uneasy then looped it back up through another eye of the button. He repeated it a few times until his hands where less unsteady. “This is pretty easy.” He said and pushed the needle through and managed to stick himself. “Ow!” He yelped and jerked his hand away from the needle. “I stuck myself.” He looked at his finger and frowned.

            She laughed. “That happens Cas. That’s why they made thimbles.” She studied him as he kept working. “You almost got it. One more time then I’ll tell you what to do.” She watched him then gave him further instructions. “Okay Cas now wrap the remaining thread around the button.”

            “Like this?” He asked as he wrapped the thread around.

            “Yes now pull the needle through this will create a knot.”

            He did as she said. She handed him scissors and he clipped off the needle. “Is that it?” He asked. He gently pulled on the button to see that it was fastened on the coat.

            “Not bad for your first time.” She observed.

            “Thank you Mary for showing me how to do this.” He said with a bright smile. He got more thread to fix the other button.

            “Of course Cas.” She picked up her beer and finished it off. “Everyone needs to know how to sew on a button, even angels.”

            He nodded as he started on the next button. “I shall pass on this information to Jack. Dean already taught him how to drive and how to fish I can at least teach him how to sew… though I only know how to do a button.”

            She smiled fondly as she watched Cas sew on the other button like a pro. “Well you at least know how to sew.” She sat the beer bottle down. “As hunters we learn how to do it to repair injuries to avoid going to the hospital. I’m just glad I was able to show it to someone and it didn’t involve a gaping hole.”

            Cas frowned as he finished the button. “Well I can still heal people.” He looked over his coat and nodded at his work. “At least I can fix people and now their clothes.”

            She nodded. She hoped Cas never had use this new skill to sew up another person. She and her boys knew that there might come a time when Castiel would lose his powers. She gripped her empty bottle tight. It wasn’t something they wanted to think about, it was something that hung in the air. It had happened before and it could happen again. That was one of the reasons why they tried to teach him basic life skills; it also helped him feel more useful he had said that before. “I’m glad I could teach you something.” She got up from the table and dropped the bottle in the trash. “I’m going to my room.” She stated

            He looked up at her. “Okay good night.” He got up from the table and gave her a quick hug. “I’m going to fold up the laundry and put it up.” He wondered into the laundry room.

            Mary went to her bed room and lay on her bed. The hunt finally caught up with her and she went into a dreamless sleep.

 

            The next day Mary walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. Cas was already there and had already made coffee, Jack was eating some cereal, and she noticed Sam was there as well. “You two are back?” She asked Sam

            Her youngest nodded. “Yeah we got back this morning.” He suppressed a yawn. “I’m pretty tired still.”

            She poured herself some coffee when she heard someone else walk in. She looked up to see Dean walking in and in his hand was a flannel shirt.

            “Dude this is so weird.” He said and held up the shirt.

            “What’s wrong?” Sam asked

            “Someone… fixed my shirt. I lost a bunch of buttons off this thing; I kept meaning to fix it but… I got several so…” He ran his hand over the shirt. “It’s almost as good as new now.”

            Mary almost choked on her coffee when she noticed Castiel smirking proudly to himself.

            “Must have been a sewing fairy.” Castiel said as he sipped his coffee.

            “Is that a thing?” Jack asked mouth full of cereal

            “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Castiel whispered to Jack

            “No that’s not a thing.” Dean said with a frown. He looked at Cas who smiled at him. “You fixed it?” He asked well more stated then asked.

            Castiel smiled. “A sewing angel then.”

            This time it was Sam’s turn to choke on his coffee. “Since when do you sew?”

            “Last night, your mother showed me how to do it.” Castiel stated.

            Mary smiled and nodded. “Yeah he’s coat lost some buttons so I showed him how to fix it.”

            Dean smiled as he shrugged on the flannel. “Thanks Cas.” He said and got his own coffee. He patted the angel on the shoulder and sat beside him.

            Mary put her coffee cup in the sink. She looked at her son and the angel and smiled. She was happy that her little lesson helped Cas be able to do something for Dean. It was nice to see her lesson go into good use. She wondered what else she could teach the angel as she sat down at the table with the rest of the family. No her family, they chatted and drank coffee and acted like people for once and not hunters. It was nice.


End file.
